zosan
by slither the executive producer
Summary: just some drabbles on zoro and sanji some AU some normal, im open to requests and prompts, they will be small clips of their life and couplings.rated T just for swearing. They will mainly be fluffy or funny, please comment and review
1. Chapter 1

A rather ill and sweaty Zoro lay in their shared bed shivering despite his high body temperature or his sticky body, navy covers curled around him like a nest and his green hair was hidden beneath a snowy white pillow whilst his head rest upon the other, sandwiching his head in between them. Sanji sighed "you look like crap" was all he said as he rubbed his back.

The most he got back from the brute of a man was a sickly groan and a small shuffle from under the covers that moved over his shifting body.

Sanji let out another huff of air "I'll call in sick for you, okay?" his tone was not exactly comforting but it was quiet and hushed, trying to not add to the other man's head ache. He ran his hand through his sunny blonde hair tiredly; he really didn't want to see Zoro like this, it was too weird. Sanji's blue eye rested on the shape under the cover.

Zoro shuffled some more and peaked out from under the heavy duvet "'m fine" even the two words he said were slurred and mumbled "I can-" he was cut off by a huge coughing fit as Sanji rubbed his back "I can go to work shitty cook" he finished and tried to push himself out of bed only to have his arms collapse under the weight of his body.

Sanji rolled his eyes at the actions of the other man "uh-hu" he said sarcastically, drawing out the sounds as he spoke them "I'll take the day off to look after you" he said standing up ready to turn to the door.

Zoro's clammy and slightly pink hand grabbed his own "I'm fine shitty cook, no need to do that" he said shaking and shuddering, making his hand tremble agents Sanji's.  
The thermometer in his other hand beeped, Sanji looked down at it with his visible blue eye "oh really?" he spoke as he read the thermometer, the screen showing a high reading "according to this it's time to see a doctor" he looked at his boyfriend and gave his sweaty palm a tight squeeze "I'll call chopper" Sanji sat on the edge of the bed and placed the devise on the night stand.

Zoro sneezed "don't make a fuss" he said through chattered teeth "I'm fine" his voice was horse and scratchy and his half opened eyes were pink and ringed with dark circles as sweat dampened his face.

"Clearly" Sanji commented not even paying attention to his moronic boyfriend. The man was curled up, sweating out all of the fluids in his body, eyes shut trying to hide from any form of light, shuddering even under their thick winter cover, his eye brows buried in a pointed frown, teeth clicking together chattering loudly, his face red and flushed making his cheeks a wonderful shade of rouge and his body temperature was burning up.

Sanji placed his hand on his boyfriend's forehead "face it idiot swordsmen, you are sick" he ran his hand from his hand off his wet and hot forehead through his sweaty green short hair spiking it up slightly "I'm sure chopper would be more pissed at you for not telling him, than letting him do his job". He chuckled and took his hand out of his damp hair and walked to the door and opening it with as little noise as possible, he looked back over his shoulder to see Zoro pull the covers tighter and burrow deeper into the pillows. Sanji shook his head and walked out shutting the door softly.

Hands in pockets and an unlit cigarette hanging limply from his mouth he made his way over to the phone that was on the table of by the sofa of their small apartment and dialled the number of their small doctor, he waited a few rings before a sweet and soft voice answered the phone "hello? Kaya and chopper residents" kaya spoke softly "kaya speaking, who is calling?" she asked down the phone, her voice was slightly tired and groggy, Sanji guessed it was all the late nights her and chopper pulled on shifts. With chopper and Kaya both going to the same hospital on their internship they decided to share a flat close to their work to save what little money they earned.

"Hello my lovely Kaya-swan" Sanji beamed down the phone "how are you this fine morning?" Sanji balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder as he walked over to the kitchen counter from the living room.

He could hear the small blonde giggle "I am fine Sanji, a little bit tired though. Me and chopper just-" she cut her self of mid-sentence with a yawn "sorry Sanji" she apologised for yawning "me and chopper just got off a late night shift from the hospital" she sighed "I swear the senior staffs hate trainees" she gasped "oh sorry you called me, is there something I can help you with" she spoke apologetically still.

Sanji grabbed a can of coke out of the fridge "normally my dear I would tell you that hearing you're sweet voice is enough" he spoke poetically with a sad smile on his face.  
Kaya rolled her eyes at the actions and antics of the older man "but?" she knowing there was more to this phone call than mindless flirting, not that she was interested in Sanji anyway, when he first tried to flirt with her Usopp had punched him straight in the nose.  
Sanji smiled softly down the phone as opened the fridge "but, Zoro is ill and I was wondering if you could put chopper on" he said calmly as he could as he opened the can and took a sip before placing it on the counter "he is burning up and sweating, but shivering and has a headache and stuff, think it might be a fever or some shit like that" he shrugged though she couldn't see it.

"Yeah of course no problem Sanji" she giggled "you must really love him if you're thinking of him before chatting with a girl" she smiled and got up to hand the phone to her roommate.

Sanji shrugged "yeah, unfortunately my dear you are right" he smiled "still hate the bastard though" he added as an afterthought.


	2. early morning

Sanji woke to the sun seeping in through the blinds onto his eyes, the blonde chef sighed he had to get up to feed the crew, he really didn't want to fall back to sleep and have to deal with waking up a hour later to a hungry Luffy meaning getting up had to be done. Three months ago he would have had no problem dragging hiss sleepy ass out of bed and into the kitchen however things had changed since then, nowadays he had a pair of tan and muscular arms clinging around him making it nearly impossible to slip out of the bed without waking the brute of a man.

The warmth that the swordsman admitted also did not make him want to leave the comfort of the sheets or the small wooden cot of a bed. Zoro pulled sanji in closer and the cook rolled his eyes, how would have ever guessed the asshole was a cuddlier. Though that may have been a bit of an understatement, the moss ball didn't like to cuddle he was more of an octopus who wrapped his limbs around the blonde cook no matter how many times the blonde complains or hits him round the head. Sanji would have thought that the swordsman would at least untangle himself so he could get up but Zoro had shown himself to be quite possessive, not that sanji always complained about this, it was just extremely annoying when he needed to get up.

Sanji shuffled and twisted his body so he could go face to face with the idiot who had him confined to the bed; his stupid face was still in dreamland. His dark eyes covered by his sleeping eye lids, though nowadays one eye was always covered sanji thought whilst tracing the scar with his fingers. The sleeping moss was snoring and sanji could feel the movement of the Swordsman's breathing agents his own chest. Sanji couldn't help but feel jealous, the sleeping moron could stay in the comfort of the warm sheets for over an hour if he wanted and even if he did wake up he didn't have to do anything for a very long time. Sanji scoffed and poked his head in annoyance "lucky bastard" he mumbled half into the pillow as the green haired man let out a grunt of annoyance

Zoro pulled the love-cook towards himself 'lovingly' crushing him into a hug "I'd be a whole lot luckier if my stupid partner would shut up" he mumble drowsily, it was a good thing that sanji had gotten use to the mamiro's morning talk or he would have no idea what the Neanderthal had mumbled. Still very much asleep Zoro placed his head on top of the golden hair of his cook who was still pushing and trying to free himself from the so called demon of the east blue, Zoro refused to budge, if sanji wanted to get out he easily could with one kick from his strong legs.

Sanji let out a quiet grown of annoyance as he ceased his thrashing, knowing if they got into a fight this early they would awaken the Luffy and have to deal with a hungry captain before getting in the shower, having cloths on or lighting the grill, which really wasn't something he wanted. Sanji pinched the swordsman's arm with his nails gaining him a pained grunt from the green haired man which in turn made him smirk "I need to get up and cook unless you want to deal with a hungry Luffy" he hissed out venomously as more as a warning than just simply telling him.

Zoro grunted and paid the other man no mind as he shut his eyes and allowed himself to let his mind drift off and start to wonder. "Sleep" he whispered though Sanji didn't know if Zoro was telling him what the man was trying to do or if he was ordering Sanji to do the same, either way Sanji begun to try and wriggle his way out of the bone crushing arm lock the brute had the blonde man trapped in. Zoro just tightened his hold on the other man feeling far to content to get up just yet. Sanji's face was being crushed agents him whilst Zoro smiled happily at the feeling of Sanji agents him.

Sanji gowned, Zoro never made getting up easy anymore and as relaxing as it was and how nice it was for the two to share such a peaceful moment sanji knew he had to ruin it before another member of their crew took it upon them self's to do it for him. Sanji smiled at Zoro though the man couldn't see with his eyes closed as he mumbled to the other man "come on Zoro" he sighed quietly "its morning, I have to get up, I have to cook" he pushed his face into the morons bear chest "you know I can't watch people go hungry" he pleaded quietly "Zoro let me get up, its morning" he muttered.

Zoro shook his lead "your lying" he said sleepily into Sanji's golden hair "It was morning yesterday" he pointed out with a still tired chuckle as he poorly tried to make Sanji stay with him a little longer, Sanji smiled a little at the bad joke and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Zoro's chest vibrate as he chuckled at his own lame joke. Even so sanji realised that Zoro had loosened his arms enough for him to slim out of his old and off the small bed, as normal Zoro shifted over and curled up a bit more on Sanji's side of the bed.

Sanji rolled his eyes at the buffoon's behaviour "I know, morning comes round everyday" he said quietly "life sucks like that, hu?" he asked rhetorically before he ran his hand threw the green fuzz once more before leaving the bed altogether. Without making any real noise sanji grabbed out the fresh suite from his locker and threw it carefully over one arm so it wouldn't crease and the tie of the day, though he threw that on Zoro's bed to get later, he would have thrown it on his own but sleeping ugly was currently claiming for his own personal needs instead for getting his fat ass up and ready.

Sanji smiled into the shower room and shut the door with a soft click, not that he would be waking anyone up from all the way across the deck, but even so the blonde worried about doing so. He laid out the suit high up so it wouldn't get wet as he turned on the hot water and allowed it to relax his aching muscles. Sanji gowned, it was official him and the swordsman needed a bigger bed because fitting the two off them in suck a tiny wooden box was painful. Finally feeling awake, Sanji stepped out the shower and towel dried himself off, shaved, and brushed his teeth and pulled on the cloths. As quietly as he could he went back into the boy's room and grabbed his tie.

This allowed him to take one last look at the sleeping Zoro, true he fell asleep all the damn time around the ship but there was something soothing for the cook to see him sleep in a bed, sanji looped the blue satin tie around his own neck and smiled, what I the hell possessed him to fall for such an idiot. The assholes chuckled brought him out of his trance "what are you staring at" he sleepily smirked at the love cook as he opened his eyes lazily, his eye lids still half lidded with tiredness "see something you like?" he asked cockily with a stupid early morning smile on his face

Sanji raised a swirly eyebrow at him and smirked back himself, he guessed the mamiro wanted him to blush like a school girl or yell 'as if' before marching off in a huff, but sanji was feeling rather happy at that moment and smirked right back at the other man "very much so" he winked before placing a unlit cigarette between his lips and leaving a now awake and blushing Zoro in the room of their still asleep crew. Sanji happily walked down to the gallery to meet eyes with the lovely Robin, he smiled brightly "morning my lovely Robin-chwan, coffee?" he fawned over her whilst turning on the coffee machine anyway; he already knew the answer, robin smiled and said yes.

Later during breakfast the love bite on Zoro's neck went unnoticed to all but Robin, who sat the smiling behind a book.


End file.
